Camino al Alba
by hannah-hm
Summary: Noche antes del hundimiento. Jack Dawson va a encontrarse con su querida Rose, pero la visión de unatriste muchacha le hace cambiar de opinión... [REGALO PARA XIRILA]


**Ohayo!! Aquí estoy, con una historia llena de miel, a petición de una amiguísima amiga mía nOn. Tal vez no m conozcan, pues es la primera vez q hago un fic sobre una película, q espero q les guste!!!**

**Género: **Romance, one-shot.

**Disclaimer: **La historia del Titanic y sus personaje son me pertenecen a mi, sino al director de la película, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme xD.

**Dedicatoria: **A mi queridísima amiga, Xirila!!, que me ha dado la idea de este fic y cuyo personaje principal está inspirado en ella. Mira q has sido pesada al perdirmelo, laurita ò.ó!!

**Notas: **Pues ninguna en especial o.o'', solo decir que la historia del Titanic fue real, pero los romances vividos en su interior fueron ficticios y bla, bla, bla...

-ola nOn- habla normal.

-_este tío es tonto.- _pensamientos.

**Y supongo que nada mas. Y ahora, que comience lo bueno!!**

_Camino al alba._

_Fan fic by hannah-hm_

** -Jack's P.O.V.-**

Qué calor... Este maldito bochorno es insoportable. ¿Quién me mandaría a mí aceptar una habitación al lado de las calderas? Bueno, ya da igual. Pues sí, estoy a bordo del magnífico barco Titanic, del que se dice que no se hundirá jamás, aunque yo creo que deberían bajárseles los humos al capitán.

Hoy estoy inmensamente feliz, voy a ver a mi querida Rose. He logrado "tomar prestado" un bonito traje, ya que a los pasajeros de tercera no nos dejan asistir a las fiestas de los de primera. Es una lástima, todo el día in poder ver a mi querida Rose...

Bueno, ya estoy dentro de la sala de fiestas. Uf, por poco me pilla el matón que esta plantado delante de la puerta, pero uno sabe disimular. Bien, y ahora¡a buscar a mi querida Rose! Pero, un momento... ¿qué es lo que hay allí?

**-Fin Jack's P.O.V.-**

Jack miró a una muchacha que estaba sentada en una mesa, sola. Tenía una copa en sus delicadas manos, y posaba su mirada en ella. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color marrón, y su cabello era rizado, también de ese color y con varias mechas rubias.

Llevaba un vestido verde oscuro, y parecía un ángel caído, aunque con la mirada más triste que se podía haber visto jamás.

Jack se acercó cautelosamente a la muchacha: era cierto, era una verdadera preciosidad, pero su imagen se alteraba al verla sumida en tal tristeza.

-Hola.- dijo Jack, cauteloso. La muchacha alzó la vista hacia él.- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás tan triste?

-¿Tanto se me nota?- contestó la muchacha. Jack asintió.- Bueno, tal vez si te sientas y te presentas, podría decírtelo.

-Oh, claro.- murmuró Jack, y tomó asiento.- Mi nombre es Jack Dawson, y me he tenido que parar al ver cómo una muchacha tan bonita como tú podría estar tan sola y triste.

La chica soltó una risita, que hizo que Jack se sonrojara.

-Yo me llamo Laura Watson, tengo 21 años y el motivo de mi tristeza es que estaba esperando a alguien, pero al parecer no ha venido.

-¿Un amante, tal vez?- preguntó Jack, y al ver que Laura asentía, añadió:- Pues si ese tipo no ha venido, será que no te merece. Búscate a otro y sé feliz, querida.

Laura sonrió, y en ese momento Jack divisó a Rose detrás de ella. La muchacha pelirroja, que llevaba un vestido rosa claro, estaba acompañada de la que parecía ser su madre, y miraba hacia los lados.

-Lo siento, Laura.- dijo Jack, levantándose.- Pero he de atender un asunto. Ya nos veremos.

Se despidió con una sonrisa, y se dirigió hacia Rose. Laura miró cómo su cabello dorado y sus hermosos ojo azules se iban con otra. Suspiró.

-Jack...

_**$-$ -TiTaNic-$-$**_

Jack se acercó por detrás a Rose, y le tocó el codo. Luego, se alejó hasta una discreta puerta al fondo del salón.

**-**Madre¿me disculpas un momento?- dijo Rose, con una expresión tan inocente como falsa.

-Claro, querida.- dijo su madre, con una sonrisa.

Rose se despidió y fue tras Jack. Abrió discretamente la puerta, pasó por varias salas algo descuidadas y finalmente llegó hasta una puerta. La abrió, y se dio cuenta de que era la despensa.

Un lugar discreto y vacío donde tener una apasionada relación.

Jack salió de entre las sombras y agarró a Rose por detrás. Ella se volteó y le besó apasionadamente en los labios. (N/A: lo siento, xiri, tiene q ser así... u.u) Él la correspondió, y estuvieron dando vueltas por toda la habitación hasta quedar prácticamente tumbados encima de una mesa. Mientras Rose acariciaba a Jack, a este se le vino a la mente la imagen de Laura sentada sola en la mesa del salón.

No pudo continuar.

-Lo siento, Rose.- dijo Jack, incorporándose.- No puedo, hoy no.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Rose, visiblemente molesta.

-No lo sé.- contestó Jack, y se encogió de hombros.- Simplemente, no me siento con ganas.

Rose frunció el ceño, se levantó, se ajustó el vestido y salió por la puerta. Jack la miró casi con pena. Salió tras ella, pero sin intención de alcanzarla. Cruzó el salón sin ser visto, salvo por la atenta mirada de Rose, que lo seguía de un lado a otro.

Estaba buscando a Laura por todos lados, pero no la encontraba. Derrotado, salió del salón y bajó las escaleras que le conducían a su "camarote".

-¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!

Jack contempló sorprendido como un hombre intentaba quitarle el vestido a Laura, que ya lo tenía bastante roto.

-¿Pero por qué, si ya sabes que serás mia de todas formas?- dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

-¡Nunca, Daniel!- gritó Laura, intentando apartarle.- ¡Me da igual lo que digan nuestros padres, yo nunca te querré!

-¡Serás...!- gritó Daniel, levantando la mano.

-¡Alto!- gritó Jack, sujetándole el brazo a Daniel.- ¡Déjala en paz!

Daniel se dio la vuelta, con la mirada desorbitada, y empujó a Jack contra el suelo...

-¡Jack...!

_**$-$- TiTaNic-$-$**_

Jack se tocó levemente el hombro malherido, pero enseguida retiró la mano al sentir una punzada de dolor.

-No te lo toques, o te dolerá.- dijo Laura, mojando un trapo en agua y colocándoselo a Jack en el hombro.- Gracias por defenderme de ese bruto.

-De nada.- dijo Jack, mirando cómo las delicadas manos de Laura masajeaban su hombro.- Por cierto¿quién era?

-Oh.- suspiró Laura, y se alejó un poco de Jack.- Ese estúpido de mi prometido.

-¿Prometido?- exclamó Jack.

-Sí.- dijo Laura, y cerró los ojos.- Desde que murió mi padre, hemos tenido problemas económicos, y por eso mi madre me prometió con Daniel Fastwork, el hijo de una gran empresa constructora de navíos. Ellos fueron los que diseñaron el Titanic, por eso nos invitaron y...

Laura se estremeció y no pudo continuar pues las lágrimas se lo impedían. Jack, conmovido, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás. Luego, ella volteó y hundió la cara en su pecho, descargando así la tristeza acumulada.

-No te preocupes, Laura.- susurró mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza.- Todo saldrá bien.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- preguntó Laura, levantando la cabeza y mirando a Jack con una expresión angelical.

-Claro que sí.- sonrió Jack.- Todo irá a mejor, ya lo verás.

Laura sonrió y se separó de Jack.

-Gracias...- susurró, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_**$-$- TiTaNic-$-$**_

**-Jack's P.O.V.-**

Vaya, quien me lo iba a decir. Que podría enamorarme de dos personas diferentes en un mismo barco. Así es, estoy locamente enamorado de Rose, pero también siento algo por Laura. Me hace ilusión verla, más aun después de lo que pasó...

FLASH BACK

Laura había terminado de curar a Jack. Había escondido los trapos, tirado el agua y arreglado su vestidos. Se despidió de Jack, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Antes de irme... – dijo Laura, mirando a Jack por encima del hombro. Su mano estaba en el marco de la puerta.- Dentro de unas horas canto en el mismo salón donde nos conocimos. ¡Espero que vengas a la actuación!

Laura sonrió, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

FIN FLASH BACK

Y ahora, voy a hacer lo mismo que había hecho unas horas antes con Rose. Voy a ir al salón a verla a ella. Y a Rose, simplemente que le den. Fue precioso dibujarla desnuda, hay que admitirlo, pero esta chica, no sé, tiene algo especial...

**-Fin Jack's P.O.V.-**

Jack entró en la sala tal y como había hecho antes, sólo que con el traje un poco más arreglado y con una mirada más luminosa. La luz de la sala era más bien escasa, pues ya era bastante tarde y la escasez de velas le daban un aire más bien romántico. Se sentó en una mesa, y no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver a Laura, con un sencillo vestido blanco, sobre el escenario. Comenzó a cantar:

_**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, i feel you.  
That is how I know you go on...**_

Jack abrió desorbitadamente los ojos. No podía creer que una chica, además de tener esa imagen tan angelical, tuviera una voz tan sumamente... celestial.

Observó durante toda la canción a Laura, que estaba tan concentrada en la letra que apenas se había fijado en él. O al menos, eso pensaba Jack...

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you open the door  
and you're here in my heart,  
and my heart will go on and on...**_

Cuando terminó la canción, el público estalló en aplausos. Laura hacía reverencias sin parar, y hasta recibió una flor por parte de alguien. Todos estaban tan entusiasmados que no se dieron cuenta de que el Titanic había chocado contra algo, y una parte del casquete estaba agujereada.

-¡Has estado maravillosa!- exclamó Jack.- ¡Cantas que es una maravilla oirte!

Laura sonrió, y entonces Jack pudo presenciar cómo su "amada e inocente" Rose se estaba besando apasionadamente con uno de los camareros. Tal era la furia de Jack, que Laura se dio la vuelta para mirar.

-Oh...- dijo Laura.- Será mejor que nos vayamos...

Y cogió el brazo de Jack, arrastrándolo por todo el barco hasta llegar a su habitación, que luego cerró con llave.

-No te preocupes Jack, ahora todo saldrá b...- empezó a decir Laura, pero un apasionado Jack se lo impidió con un beso.

Se besaron apasionadamente durante varios minutos, ajenos a toda la gente que gritaba por los pasillos de la nave. Cuando Jack estaba a punto de bajarle el vestido a Laura, llamaron fuertemente a la puerta.

-¡Laura, vamos, el barco se hunde!- gritó Daniel tras la puerta.- ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!

-Claro que no...- susurró Jack, tirando de Laura y abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

Empujó a un muy sorprendido Daniel y corrió por todo el barco, mientras diminutas aberturas de agua les salpicaban a ambos.

Pero justo antes de doblar una esquina apareció Rose, con pinta de haber bebido mucho.

-¡No os dejaré pasar!- gritó.- ¡Porque Jack es mío, y nunca será tuyo!

Jack se sorprendió de la actitud de Rose, pero Laura estaba furiosa.

-¡Eso te lo has creído tú, guarra!- dijo Laura, dándole un puñetazo a Rose que la dejó tumbada en el suelo.-¡Vamos Jack!

-Rose, lo siento, pero hemos terminado.- dijo Jack a una desmayada Rose, mientras él y Laura corrían hacia la cubierta.

_**$-$- TiTaNic-$-$**_

Cuando Jack y Laura llegaron a la cubierta, casi no pudieron creer lo que veían. Había muchísima gente que intentaba subirse a los salvavidas, pero todos se peleaban o caían al mar.

-¡Laura, Laura!- gritó alguien tras la multitud. Era la madre de Laura.

-¡Madre!- gritó Laura, pero en ese momento, alguien empujó a su madre y cayó por la borda. Los ojos de Laura se llenaron de lágrimas.-¡Madre!

-¡Vamos Laura!- gritó Jack, mientras agarraba a una desdichada Laura por la cintura.

Lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido.

El barco empezó a romperse por la mitad. La gente caía a los lados sin poder hacer nada. Laura presenció como Daniel y Rose se abrazaban y caían juntos en el centro, muriendo aplastados ante el peso de tan colosal nave. Laura derramó algunas lágrimas, pero Jack miraba donde habían caído de forma insensible.

Luego, el barco empezó a agrietarse por todos lados, y las feroces olas les aplastaban con su manto de espuma. Laura cerró los ojos, hasta que todo se volvió rojo y negro.

_**$-$ -TiTaNic-$-$**_

Laura despertó. Estaba tumbada en un tablón, había amanecido y Jack la miraba de forma dulce.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó.

-No te preocupes, estamos a salvo.- respondió Jack en un susurro- No te esfuerces, perdiste el conocimiento.

Laura sonrió, y en ese momento, vio una luz detrás de Jack.

-¡Jack!- gritó, incorporándose.- ¡Un barco!

Jack y ella hicieron señas al barco. Poco después, un hombre les lanzaba una escalera de cuerda...

_**$-$- TiTaNic-$-$**_

Habían pasado tres años de la fatídica noche del hundimiento del Titanic. Una madura Laura estaba sentada junto a una ventana. En sus ojos se reflejaba la nieve que caía en el alféizar.

-Querida.- dijo Jack, entrando en la habitación. Su rostro era más anguloso y su voz más profunda.- ¿Estás lista?

-Sí, Jack.- contestó Laura.- Pero antes debo acostarla.

-No tardes.- sonrió Jack, y luego salió de la sala.

Laura se olevantó y metió en la cuna a un bebé niña, que tenía el pelo rizado y castaño, aunque con mechas doradas, y los ojos azules como el mar.

-Que descanses, Catherina...

**FIN **

**Se acabó nOn!! Esta historia me ha encantado, considero que es una de las mejores que he escrito, después de El Reflejo del Agua y Loveless Girl. Espero que os halla gustado a vosotros también!! Sobre todo a ti, Xirila!!! Ya me conocen ( o no), si les gustó dejen review, si no les gustó dejen review, y si sólo pasaban por aquí dejen review!**

**Hagan feliz a esta pobre autora.**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


End file.
